Ciel
by PhantomhivePrincess68
Summary: Hey guys this is a CielXCiella fanfiction i know she's not a real character but that just means i can have my fun with her so R&R btw i do not own anything in black butler/kuroshitsuji i hope you all enjoy this i worked super hard on it.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's POV

It's the year 2012, and in my opinion fashion has completely gone downhill since the 1800's. Neon colors, showing way to much skin, and many other awful things that people see as presentable although Sebastian seems to be enjoying himself yet I don't see how and worst of all he's forcing me to accompany him to this place called a club/bar what in Hell's name that is I do not know, well I guess I should start getting ready oh what an awful night this is going to be…

Normal POV

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!?" came a loud yell from a nearby bedroom.

"Come on Bochan it's not that bad, I think you look rather good in that outfit." came Sebastian's voice with a slight mocking tone.

"Tch." Was Ciel's reply, for you see Sebastian had dressed the young Earl in a pair of dark red jeans, red and navy blue checkered converses, and a navy blue tee shirt.

"Please Bochan just for tonight you wouldn't want to stand out would you?"

"I suppose not…fine I'll wear this, but don't think of making this a habit!"

"Of course not my lord, Now if you'll excuse me I must go check on your sister." Sebastian said as he bowed and exited the room.

Narrator's POV

Ah yes the young Earl's long lost Sister Ciella Phantomhive. This young lady was nothing like her brother; in fact she was the complete opposite, where Ciel is cold and emotionless, Ciella is bright and full of energy. That sometimes annoyed Ciel but he still loved the idea of having a sister, it was so lonely living in the manor alone for so long and it was nice to have someone to play chess with, talk to, and help him manage the Funtom Toy and Candy Company.

Ciella's POV

I was in my room when I herd a small knock at the door then a voice.

"Young mistress may I enter?"

"Yes Sebastian." I said knowing who it was.

He then entered my room and asked,

"Do you need any help my lady?"

"Yes could you please help me finish zipping my dress?"

"Of course my lady." He said then zipped my dress the rest of the way up.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"It's my pleasure to help you in any way possible my young mistress." He said while bowing.

Then Ciel stuck his head into the room,

"Are you two ready yet?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Yes brother." I replied

"Good then lets go get this night over with." Ciel said then left.

Once every one was completely ready, they piled into their Ford GT, which was nicely personalized with a dark blue paint job and black thorny vine decals, and headed off for the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Once at the cub/bar Ciel could already hear the loud music and was immediately regretting letting Sebastian and Ciella drag him along to this horrid place.

The crew then got out of the car and before they could regester what was happening Ciel was tackled to the ground by a blond and pink blob.

"Hello Elizabeth." Ciel said in a monotone voice.

"Hello Ciel!" Lizzie yelled in his ear.

"Hello Miss. Elizabeth." greeted Sebastian.

"Oh hello Sebastian, Ciella."

"Hello Lizzie." Ciella said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Come on Ciel lets go dance!" Lizzie yelled the dragged Ciel into the club.

"I really hate that girl." Mumbled Ciella to herself

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy mistress?"

"What no why would you think that?!" Ciella yelled while turning bright red.

"Because the look in your eyes says it all, you should tell your brother how you feel."

"But what if he hates me?"

"He's your brother he could never hate you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I really do."

"Thank you Sebastian I'm going to go find him now." Ciella said then ran into the club to find her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the club Ciella looked around for her brother, spotting him she started to head towards him but was halted by a man dressed in all white, with blond hair that was almost as white as his clothing.

"Hello little Robin." Said the man

"Oh hello Lord Viscount."

"Would you care to dance with me?" He asked while placing his hand a little to low on her hip.

"Uh no thank you." She replied trying to free herself from his grip

"Come on sweet Robin it would please me very much if you did then maybe afterwards we could go back to my home and have a little more fun." He insisted tightening his grip

"She said no so I would advise that you release my sister at once before I remove you myself." Ciel said with a stern tone

"Oh Earl Phantomhive I'm terribly sorry I will do that now." He then released Ciella and ran off

"Thank you Ciel."

"You're welcome Ciella."

"Ciel I need to speak with you can we go outside for a minute?" asked Ciella

"Of course." Replied Ciel then the two went outside.


	4. Discontinuation Notice

I am dreadfully sorry to those of you that may have been watching this story and were waiting for future chapters but I don't think I can continue this story for the person whom it was intended for has left me broken and alone so this will be discontinued for now I may continue it but I highly doubt I will sincerely,

Ciella.


	5. Continuation Notice

Hey guys I'm going to continue this story I got my inspiration back ^_- so here you go.

Ciella


	6. Chapter 4

Once outside Ciel turned and faced Ciella and asked,

"So what do you need to tell me?"

"Ciel I…I love you and I know I'm your sister but I just can't hide my feelings for you anymore I understand if you hate me now…." Ciella replied, tears forming in her eyes

"Ciella I don't hate you I love you and I mean as more than my sister." Ciel said while pulling Ciella into a tight embrace

"You really mean that?"

"Yes I do."

Ciel then lifted his sister's head, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips.

Ciella kissed him back pouring all her feelings into the kiss.

A few moments passed and the two felt like nothing could ruin their moment that is until a loud shriek came from beside them. The two stopped kissing and turned to see who was yelling and there standing was Elizabeth with an expression of pure hate, anger, and something else.

"Uh hello Lizzie." Said Ciella nervously

"I'm going to give you three seconds to get off my fiancée before I remove you myself."

"You will do nothing of the sort," Said Ciel

"But Ciel I thought you loved me?"

"I do Lizzie but as my cousin nothing more."

"…Fine then if I can't have you…" She pulls out a small pistol. "No one can!" Elizabeth then aimed the gun at Ciella and pulled the trigger.

Ciella closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came and when she opened her eyes she saw Ciel on the ground holding is chest.

"Ciel!" she screamed then dropped to her knees beside him.

"C-Ciella…"

"Sebastian!" Ciella called

Sebastian then popped up beside her.

"Yes my young mistress?"

"Sebastian, Ciel is hurt."

"What happened?"

"Lizzie shot him."

Sebastian growls.

"Elizabeth why did you shoot my master?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Because I found him kissing Ciella and I was aiming for Ciella but Ciel got in the way." She replied

"Mistress would you like me to teach miss Elizabeth a lesson?"

"Yes make sure she pays for hurting my brother."

"Yes my lady." Sebastian then proceeded to rip Lizzie limb from limb.

Ciella was still sitting beside Ciel holding his hand.

"Ciella are you ok?" she asked in a concerned tone

"Don't worry sister I'll be fine soon." He replied giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sebastian finished with Lizzie then came over to the two.

"Young master how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sebastian."

"That's good shall we head home?"

"Yes its getting late and I'll need my rest for my wound to heal."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian then lifted Ciel off the ground and carried him to the car, then he laid him in the back seat, and got into the driver's seat, Ciella sat in the back with Ciel placing his head in her lap, Sebastian then started the car and drove them back home.


End file.
